Ashs to Ashs
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Methos says goodbye to Alexa.


**A/N:** This follows Postcards from Alexa which can be found in An Eveing at Joe's, a collection of fanfiction written by the cast and crew of Highlander. It gave us more Alexa and Methos on pages since we couldn't see them on screen together which is a shame. I would have loved to see more of them because it gave us the more romantic/sensitive side of Methos.

**Postcards from Alexa: **

**Ashs to Ashs **

By: LOSTrocker

Methos let the doctors pry him away from Alexa's side. It only took them two hours. They didn't understand. No one would. She was here for only an instant, he would be here forever... It wasn't fair. The Old Man took one last look at her before he wondered down numblessly down the white halls of the hospital. He had to find a phone. Methos had to get a hold of Joe to let him know. It was one of Alexa's last request. What seemed like forever, he found one. He dialed Joe's number and waited for him to pick up.

It was in the early morning when Joe's phone rang. He slowly sat up and went to grab the phone, knocking the clock over in the process. "Dammit," he cursed. He'd worry about it later. He was more concerned with the phone. Joe picked it up. "Dawson."

It was silent for awhile. Methos really didn't know how to tell him. After all, Alexa was like a daughter to him.

"Hello?" Joe questioned. "Look, I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."

Methos spoke up. "Joe."

Joe smiled. It had been awhile since he last heard from Methos but he didn't hold that against him. He knew that Methos needed his time with Alexa. They didn't have much of it. "Well, hello stranger." Joe greeted. "How the hell are you?"

"I've been better." Methos answered the Watcher honsetly.

Joe could tell something was wrong with the Old Man, he could hear it in his voice. "What happened?"

"She's gone."

That's all Methos had to say. Joe didn't ask anymore. Alexa was dead. Tears started to fill his eyes. However, he tried to hold the sadness back in his voice for Methos' sake. "I'm really sorry," was all Joe could say. What else could someone say in a time like this?

"Yeah, me too." agreed Methos. "She just wanted to let you know when it happened."

That made Joe smile. Alexa was one of his best waitresses. She was a good kid. "Where are you?" Dawson asked him. "Say the word man, and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Don't worry about it Joe." Methos assured him. "I'll take care of everything."

"Are you sure?" Dawson asked him. "You don't have to do this alone."

Methos was thankful for Joe but turned him down polietly. "No, thank you." Methos paused a moment, he could fill the sting of tears starting to boil over. He couldn't break down now. "Listen, I'll probably be home in a few days."

"Take your time." Joe told him. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

"I will, bye Joe."

"Bye." Joe said.

The two hung up. At his home, Joe let the tears flow. It would be hard going to the bar now and not having Alexa there. The Watcher knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep tonight.

At the hospital, Methos walked back to Alexa's room. She was gone. It was going to filled for another patient. She was down in morgue... With that in mind, it made him shiver. It wasn't over yet, Methos had to take care of the paper work. There was no one else around who could. Alexa never spoke of her family, so if they showed up now, then damn them. They never deserved her in his mind.

It was now time to work out funeral arrangements. He wouldn't put her in the ground like an animal. She didn't deserve that. Cremation seemed to be the best choice. After all the body was just vessal. The soul would be free to roam where ever it wanted. They never talked about this part because it was so hard to deal with. However, he knew in his heart that Alexa would trust him in this choice. He never understood why she trusted him like she did, but it felt good. No one really trusted him because he was so mysterious. There was first for everything.

Methos had her body taken care of as carefully as he could. He hired the best that money could offer. However, when it came to the urn, he didn't pick some grand golden engraved vase. Instead, he chose something very simple but it would fit Alexa perfectly. It was white with a beautiful flower print. She loved flowers. Roses were her favorite, he smiled at the memory that roses gave him now. A night of love and passion on a bed of roses, just him and Alexa. No Immortality, no Game, no rules. It was just them.

The Old Man was careful as he sat the urn in his car. He even took extra precaution in hooking the seatbealt around. Then he hoped in the driver's side. "Ready love?" he asked the urn. There was no respond of course, still it was always comforting to talk to the dead. It was if Alexa was still here. He smiled. "All right, lets get going." Methos started off the car and drove to the airport. He wouldn't lay her to rest here. It wasn't home.

Methos had to go to the airport. Then he took a plane back to the States, holding the urn ever so close to him as he sat there looking out at the window. He was happy when the plane finally reseached its destitiation. Methos got off the plane, and got to another car thanks to a rental service. He buckled up the urn again and once again took charge behind the wheel. "Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy this." Methos told Alexa with a smile. "It's a surprise."

As he drove down the endless highways, he kept on glances beside him, hoping to see Alexa once again by his side but when he realized that it was just the urn, his heart broke all over again. He turned his attention back to the highway. He made it just in time. The sun was going down on the Grand Cayon. Methos hid the car, got out, grabbed the urn and snuck around like he did when he first brought her here. The first time they didn't make it very far due to her illness but now that it was just him. Once he reached their spot, Methos opened the urn, and took some of Alexa's ashs into his hand. He could have sworn he heard her giggle in the wind.

"I told you you would like." he said.

He didn't let go of her right away. He played with the ashs in his hands. It felt so odd in his hand. This was not the soft Alexa he once held in his arms. He noticed the wind was starting to pick up. It was a sign.

"All right, all right," he replied, and he opened his hand.

Methos watched as the wind took Alexa away over the Canyon. It only took it a few minutes before Alexa was free from the urn. Then she was all gone. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke down here...

Seacover came into view. Methos looked to his side, the empty urn there in the safety belt. He would give this to Joe. There was no more Alexa in there but Methos felt Joe deserved something to remember her by, other then her short presence here. The Old Man pulled up to the bar.

Joe was waiting for him.

Fin.


End file.
